Emerald Dreams, Aqua Reality
by maliciousXmisery
Summary: Riku's frustrations grow as does his attraction to Sora. My first completed ff, please be kind. (WARNING: Mild yaoi)


Emerald Dreams, Aqua Reality....  
  
Emerald eyes watched their victim carefully. The hint of jealousy in the observer was clear, but he, nevertheless, attempted his best not to show his frustration. His eyes suddenly locked with the deep blue ones, causing him to smile in delight. He couldn't deny the younger boy's beauty any more. Oh, but how he'd tried. It seemed pointless now. But of course, now he knew that there was far more to the navy eyed beauty than physical pleasuring. He had strength. Clear, obvious strength.  
For a moment, it seemed torturous for him to continue his dazed staring, and the blue haired boy turned away, not wanting the younger boy to see his melancholy expression.  
"Riku!" That voice. Riku sighed deeply, as if the large inhaling of oxygen would help clear his mind of those torturous thoughts. Of course, this was all in vain. Nothing could help clear his mind of the fantasies of the younger boy now. He turned his aqua haired head in the direction of the mesmerising voice, forcing a friendly smile upon his pale lips.  
"Sora," he breathed out the boy's name, as if the verbal travel of it would cause too much pain. He returned the younger boys enthusiastic wave with an almost pathetic one, one of a dying animal, perhaps.  
"Come down here!" The younger boy shouted up again, gesturing with his adolescent hands towards the warm sat on which he and the girl had made their resting place. Riku took one look at her and felt his stomach twist in unpleasant knots.  
Jealousy.  
He shook his head, wanting to be left alone now, to merely continue his fascinated observation of Sora in peace. He couldn't stand watching Kairi with Sora. He hated the way he looked at her. Despised it.  
"Please Riku," Sora insisted, not quite realising how much of an impact his smile had on the frustrated teen. And especially when he winked at the green eyed Riku, the boy thought he'd die of torture. Riku rolled his eyes, dragging himself from the comfort of the pier and making sure that the younger boy saw his pretend unhappiness. But he actually felt quite the opposite. Sora wanted him there. Even if he were just being naive, Sora had insisted, which seemed to change everything. The older boy's heavy feet dropped onto the warm sand and his steps seemed quite uncomfortable, almost shy as he avoided the gaze of both Sora and Kairi. But to Riku's surprise, the spiky haired adolescent ran to greet him in the most enthusiastic manner, wrapping his sleek hands around Riku's slender waist, coming very close to bringing his entire unprepared body onto the ground in a playful wrestle.  
"What's the matter, Riku?" Sora looked deeply into his friends eyes, concerned as he pulled the boy closer to his and Kairi's seating arrangements. The green eyed beauty attempted his best to think of an excuse to feed to his friend.  
"Come on," Sora pulled him down into a cross-legged position, judging by his friends silence that he was not yet prepared to talk about his problem. Riku smiled genuinely at Sora, watching as the aqua eyed boy entwined his tanned legs together.  
Then Kairi fell into his view.  
Kairi,  
Damn Kairi. Riku simply couldn't understand why Kairi was so special to Sora. He couldn't understand what the magnetism was between them. Quite like eh couldn't understand what the magnetism that pulled him to the younger boy.  
Kairi grinned at him, her large eyes friendly yet ignored by the older boy, who merely turned his attention towards the ocean.  
"You're not thinking about that again, are you?" Sora said, followed by the most adorable laugh. Riku answered the boy's question with a delicate smile.  
"I never got to thank you, Sora," the older boy breathed out into the wind, watching the flaming sun disappear into the horizon. Sora looked at Riku with sweet modesty, a deep crimson blush having overtaken his plum shaped cheeks.  
"There isn't any need. I did it for you," he said in a low whisper, turning to Kairi. "Both of you."  
Kairi giggled, ruining the moment in which Riku wanted only intimacy between him and his aqua eyed fantasy. Riku was almost prepared to place his shaking hand upon the other boy's tanned knew, merely as a friendly gesture, and for that deciding moment, time seized to exist. Kairi seized to exist. That was until her irritating laugh broke Riku's concentration and tore him cruelly from his fantasy paradise.  
"I'm going to go," Riku gasped suddenly, feeling himself beginning to choke upon the air, upon the thoughts of Sora. This was impossible. this situation. Riku ran now, ran into the welcoming arms of solitude and loneliness. Into the deep, blue shadows of the fountain.  
Riku felt like he wanted to cry, He knew it was wrong to even consider Sora as something more than a friend, but this craving of passion, this constant ogling was becoming worse every day.  
Riku closed his eyes tightly, blocking out everything except for the comforting sounds of water hitting rock. The boy hung his head as he placed his hands under the violent force of the fountain. Gasping, he pulled them back, overwhelmed by the cold. And then foreign sound. Sound which the boy chose to ignore. He feared that this would be Kairi approaching, and that would be the last thing he wanted right now. But quite unlike Kairi, the unwelcome visitor remained silent. while shifting into a position beside him. Riku jumped slightly as he felt the individual rest their head of heavy hair upon his shoulder. This was the sort of behaviour he expected from Kairi, usually. Only this time, he felt playful and familiar spikes in his neck and cheeks, and was more than pleasantly surprised when the masculine voice soothed his ears.  
"Tell me what's wrong, Riku, please." Riku, feeling his stomach tighten as Sora's hand positioned itself comfortingly on his knee.  
"Nothing, Sora, honest," he breathed out in a gasp, only to have Sora shake his head at the response of Riku, and pressing his finger to the older boy's lips. Riku sighed, wondering if Sora had the slightest idea at how his touch effected the blue haired boy. Riku was excited beyond words now, and in disbelief about how the touch of a person could completely change his mood.  
"You and Kairi," Riku whispered finally, moving the boys' hand from his face. "Are you together now?"  
Sora looked deeply into his eyes, merely staring at the older boy for a moment, then nodding. "You like her."  
Riku smirked, instantly shaking his head. "Oh, no. I'd just like to know." Sora smiled, and Riku wanted to believe (and for a moment did) that it was a smile of relief.  
"No. Kairi and I are just friends. I am only glad that she's back home, safe." Riku leaned back, loving the feel of the sharp stones acting like a soothing massager on his back. Sora lay beside him, hands folded in a prayer like position under his head.  
"This is nice," Sora sighed, smiling and causing Riku to look at him and nod.  
"Yes."  
Those words seemed like the only ones the blue haired boy was capable of forming. Sora was his best friend. How in the heavens could he be experiencing these distorted emotions? Suddenly, he gasped loudly, A gasp which sounded far too similar to a moan. and made him blush deeply.  
Sora felt the muscles in his stomach and thighs tighten as the cry of the older boy echoed through their private space. Both boys lay in complete silence for a moment, until both attempted to brake the silence and only ended up in a hysterical fit of laughter.  
"Will you come here tonight? Stay over with me. No, Kairi." Riku smiled, knowing it was an offer he'd be unable to refuse.  
"Of course."  
  
~~~~~*******~~~~~~  
Riku dropped his sleeping bag onto the ground with violent enthusiasm, having caused himself to believe that the younger boy wouldn't show up. It was already late. The sun had gone down and the nightly winds were beginning to make themselves known, causing Riku to break out in unstoppable goosebumps. "Idiot," he whispered, pushing his sleeping bag under his head for extra support as he lay down and looked above at the stars.   
Sora ran, quickly, not caring about the wet sand making their mark upon his legs, he just wanted to get to Riku. He knew Riku would be angry, or maybe upset. The aqua haired boy wasn't quite sure what Riku's reaction would be, especially remembering the way he'd been acting recently. He heard Riku's sweet adolescent voice in the distance, quietly singing to himself. Sora smiled, not quite sure what to make of these scene which his eyes looked upon. His teenage friend, lying, restless with his slim hands resting on his stomach and his eyes closed.  
"Riku," Sora whispered, not expecting the older boy to have heard his comment, but he was proven wrong when the blue haired boy jerked upright, turning to face Sora with the most magnificent smile.  
"I didn't think you were going to show up,"the younger boy smiled, wondering if he even thought about not going to see riku tonight. There wasn't a single person who Sora would of rather been with tonight. Not even Kairi,  
"I wouldn't pass this for the end of the world," he whispered, sitting next to the blue haired boy who leaned freely on his bag now. Riku grinned. "I'm glad."  
Sora crawled to his knees, taking his sleeping bag from his back and laying it out next to Riku's. "We should lay on one together and use the other as a cover." Riku froze as Sora pulled the cover from under him. Sleeping so close to his beloved, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands under control. "Yeah, sure."  
The two boys prepared their sleeping arrangements, and to Riku's surprise, Sora stripped to only his under shorts, which he'd never done before. Still, it was understandable. All other times, Kairi had been there. The blue haired boy lay close to the nearly naked Sora, hoping deeply for some touching of flesh. Riku attempted to glimpse at Sora's most private part, but the younger boy pulled the covers up to his chest. Still, Riku was happy. It seemed he was happiest he'd ever been.  
"So are you ok now?" Sora asked sympathetically, calling Riku from his trance.  
"Uh, yeah, much better thanks," he said with a smile, keeping his hands close to his own body in order to restrain himself from pinning down the porcelain skinned boy and making his feelings clear.  
"Are you going to tell me what was wrong?" Sora asked, his voice sweet like caramel. Riku could tell he was ageing quickly. The boy's voice seemed to become deeper overtime they conversed.  
"It doesn't matter. I just thought you and Kairi were going to be together," he watched the smile on Sora's cute pink lips fade and the younger boy lye on his back.  
"So you do like her,"  
"No, no," Riku interrupted quickly. "I just didn't want to lose you to her." He instantly regretted his words, realising that Sra's eyes were looking deeply into his.  
"Riku," he whispered, grabbing the older boy's hand before he had the opportunity to slide away. Not now. he wouldn't let him go now.   
"Sora I'm," before the older boy had the opportunity to defend himself, he found the tanned fingers pressed to his lips. "Don't speak now," Sora whispered, causing a sensational tornado of shivers to through Riku's stomach and groin. The younger boy forced his eyes close, feeling his small fingers begin to tremble with nerves on the silk of the older boy's lips. Sora sat up, his eyes still firmly shut, and began to move his entire physical body towards Riku.  
Riku was paralysed with nerves and disbelief. A thousand butterflies seemed to dance in his stomach and groin, and he felt like he'd faint. But once the soft, full lips pressed against his own, everything stopped. Time stopped. Time, nerves, sound, texture, life, it all seemed to fade until it was only he and Sora.  
Riku remained frozen, only realising that the younger boy was beginning to pull away and attempting to protest, but no words came out. Instead, he wrapped his arms, snake like, around the beautiful boy's waist and pulled him into the erotic embrace once more. This time, Riku reacted. His body reacted too, The emerald eyes had shut, and all that mattered now was the shy movements of the boy's tongues, gently flaming together just outside of their mouths. Sora felt his trembling hands no longer able to stay stiff by his sides. The passion was too strong. He felt them both wrap around the God like body of his new found lover, noting that the older boy's body tensed with pleasure as he did so. The boys forgotten to breathe, causing their interaction to break as they pulled away from each other in hope for air, but remained their powerful locks around each other.  
"I never knew," Riku gasped, eyes lit with passion. "I could of only dreamt." He watched Sora blush once more, wondering if he'd regretted it.  
"It's a good thing I did what I did, then," the younger boy smiled, for a moment avoiding the emerald eyes beauty, but quickly gave in to gazing into those beautiful, deep eyes. Unable to resist the temptation of Riku. Sora seemed to fall into the boys' arms again, kissing him more firmly now. Riku sighed deeply, feeling his most intimate part hardening as Sora lay in his embrace and traced the outline of his lips with that warm tongue. Sora felt Riku's excitement digging viciously into his lower back, causing his own to rise to an extreme high and his eyes to shut as Riku began to return his kiss,  
Sora crawled onto his knees now, pushing the older boy down gently onto his back and lying on top of him. He could feel their erections pressing together as Riku's slender fingers danced down his spine.  
Sora began kissing Riku's neck sensually, feeling the boy tense once he bit an area of skin and began mercilessness sucking around the collar bone. The emerald eyed boy dug his nails deeply into Sora's back, wondering if the younger boy had ever known this sort of passion. He, after all, hadn't. Riku twisted passionately as the blue eyed boys teeth clamped over his erect nipple. The sound of the ocean was merely another perfect addition to this affair.  
Suddenly, Riku's eyes opened widely as he felt a trembling hand over the delightful bulge in his underwear, slipping into the barricade without any hesitation. Sora allowed his fingers to stroke the tall shaft of his blushing lover. Riku twisted under the younger boy's touch, the thrusting of his hips an encouragement for Sora to wap his fingers around the moist tip, his thumb circling the small hole and spreading the glistening liquid further down the hardness. Riku twisted in pleasure now, fingers buried deep in Sora's hair while the boys' tongue slid down his developing muscles, until he reached the elastic of the boy's underwear. where he dipped his tongue inside. Riku shivered, wondering if he should stop the younger boy from going any further, but once Sora had pulled his pants to his knees, Riku was in too much delight to protest.   
The older boy shivered slightly as his glistening manhood was introduced to the cool breeze, but nevertheless continued to massage the boys' head of think, mahogany coloured hair. Sora hesitated momentarily, finding the sight of Riku's length beginning to be devoured. Sora thrust out his tongue and gently brushed the glistening crimson tip. Riku released a loud moan, encouraging the younger boy to do it again...... and again.  
Finally, Riku couldn't take no more teasing, he pulled Sora up, locking his lips in a gracious kiss and feeling a taste of his own juices lingering within their kiss. Riku positioned himself on top of Sora, his lips gliding down the younger boy's adolescent chest while his hands quickly rid of the thin fabric of Sora's underwear. Riku couldn't resist sitting back momentarily, merely to look at the terrific body of his extraordinary lover. Riku shook his head, still in disbelief at what was happening. He pushed himself forward again, his lips pressing in a kiss on Sora's stomach, while his fingers slowly investigated the area of Sora which had never been seen by another eye before. His index finger moved down the tip of the erectnes and the boy twitched nervously under him,   
Jesus, Sora thought, he could of never imagined Riku to have such a soft touch. Riku did not hesitate with any foreplay, he instantly lowered his head and watched his parted lips tightened over the shape of Sora's hardness, head bopping up and down while his tongue slid over the throbbing tip continuously, causing Sora to dig his nails into the soft sand in pleasure, Especially when Riku megan to slowly massage his testicles, the sensation one he'd never felt before, and doubted he could with anyone but Riku. Riku tasted Sora as if he were candy, taking more and more of him in each time, and sometimes pulling back and flicking his flexible tongue over the tortured head and hear his lover groan in ecstasy even more.  
Sora felt the muscles in his groin tighten, and a rippling of pleasure spread through his body with unbelievable force. He began to shake his head from side to side, the soft locks hugging his face not helping much as they tangled mockingly around his complexion. Finally, an explosion of sensual bliss erupted inside of Sora, causing him to release a loud and deep moan and dig his nails so deeply into the sand it hurt. But no pain mattered. Not as he felt his entire orgasm splash into Riku, who seemed surprised but nevertheless swallowed it, feeling almost complicated as he crawled back up his lovers' body, planting a greedy and wet kiss onto his panting mouth. He lay next to his lover as he calmed and breathed out his name.  
"Riku," sora whispered again, placing a harsh kiss on the soft lips. "Amazing," he said softly, wrapping himself in his lovers' arms. "And all mine." 


End file.
